


Square to Stars

by ChubbyJohnny



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyJohnny/pseuds/ChubbyJohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyro has Johnny shave his squares in his beard because he can't seem to keep a mirror and the water is unreliable. Johnny is a little shit and decided to change it up for Gyro. Free of charge of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square to Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I posted to the public so some feedback would be nice.This was inspired by catingas from a comic they made. http://catingas.tumblr.com/post/144590654166/late-night-existential-doubts Author gave me permission to post it as well.

You ran a hand across your face damn it hasn’t even been a week and you already can feel your scruff coming back in. Well, it’s time to bring back the squares you rummage around your stuff to get the shaving things you needed. You’ve lost so many mirrors and you refuse to shave while looking at the water so for a while Johnny has been doing it. He’s actually really damn good at it almost better than you.

You look over and he’s still asleep. Damn the kid could probably sleep 100 years. Huffing you hit his shoulder to jolt him awake. He yelped and sat up shooting you a sleepy glare.

“The fuck Gyro? What was that for? Is an enemy nearby?” He said as he started to scan the nearby area for any trouble.

“Yo Johnny I need a shave care to lend me a hand?” You already knew the answer would be yes but it’s still polite to ask.

“You woke me up for a fucking shave? Just go look at the lake for Christ sake!” Johnny scrunched up his face in the most annoyed look ever but to be honest it looked more adorable than intimidating.

“The lake isn’t reliable Johnny we’ve been over this! What if I cut my squares wrong because of the whole water reflection shit? I couldn’t handle the humiliation! My squares must be perfect like the rest of me.” Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Let me wake up and get some coffee first okay? Then I’ll cut your stupid beard.” You smiled at him and leaned forward to ruffle his hair. You swear if he could he would’ve ripped your arm off with the look he gave you.

After getting the coffee and food started you went through your small pack to find some clean clothes. That’s when you spot it one of your eer less appealing shirt has been changed. The shirt used to have crossing blue stripes all over. Now that would’ve been fine if the blue strips weren’t basically crappily sewn on. You could see that someone has changed it quite a bit instead of those weird blue scraps everywhere it was now a bunch of perfectly cut tiny stars.

You shot a look at Johnny with a raised eyebrow as you held up the shirt. He simply shrugged and continue eating his breakfast. Rolling your eyes you rummaged around and found a decently clean pair of pants to go along with it.

After you and Johnny got ready for the morning it was finally time to bring the sexy Gyro back. It was pretty relaxing having Johnny shave your face but something felt off….it was taking him longer than usual to do it.

“Johnny what’s taking so long? Can you hurry it up any?” Johnny rolled his eyes as he kept on shaving.

“I’m doing this for free so stop complaining I’m almost done anyway just wait a little longer.” You huffed as you impatiently sat waiting for him to finish.

When he was done you got up and grabbed Valkyries reins and started to lead her down to the river to get a drink before you guys started going again. Johnny stayed at camp finishing packing up. When you got to the river you kneeled down to wash your face. That’s when you noticed something was off…

Stars. You stared down in disbelief as you stared at the tiny stars where your face should have your geometric goodness. You honestly can’t complain though the stars were perfectly cut and lined up but still they were stars. Not fucking squares.

Looks like you’re going to have to talk to Johnny about his problems that kid needs some serious help with his addiction. First your ugly shirt and now your beard? What’s next the horses?

When you got back to camp you stood right in front of Johnny who was already up and ready. You glared at him and pointed at your beard.

“Did you do this?” 

“Do….what?”

Fuck him you could tell by the look in his eyes he knew exactly what you meant. Grounding your teeth together you pointed to your star-spangled mess of a beard.

“You turned my squares into fucking stars! What else would I be talking about dumb shit?”

You honestly weren’t that mad they did look pretty good you but you couldn’t let Johnny know that. You must stop this addiction or else it might spread.

“Hey! You shouldn’t complain I did it for free fuck face! I could’ve shaved Dio into your beard instead so be thankful I didn’t unleash my full power.”

You rolled your eyes as you threw your hands up in the air.

“Okay, Johnny I’m just going to say it. You got a major problem! You put stars on everything we own! You need to come to terms with this and stop it. Everyone will be calling us the Star Spangled fuckers or something like that.”

Johnny smirked as he leaned toward you with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“That’s not true! I don’t put stars on everything we own…I only put them on things I like~”

With a shit eating smirk he sat up straight on his horse with a raised eyebrow.

You paused for a brief moment before chuckling as you rolled your eyes at Johnny.

“Damn brat…You really think that soppy shit is going to get me? Tsk what do you take me for a lovesick fool?”

“Then why are you wearing that star shirt I made? I know you have more clean ones.”

You paused as your eyes went wide. Coughing you turned away hoping he didn’t catch your blush.

“I’m a respectful person! Plus if I didn’t wear it once you may have died from heartbreak! Who know how long you sat there making it! Whatever this is over for now let’s get going. Oh, we also better avoid anyone. I can’t let people see my new look.”

Johnny chuckled and started off. You got your pack and put it on Valkyrie and got up to speed to catch up with Johnny.

Later that night after a long day of traveling you two sat up camp and Johnny didn't waste any time curling up and falling asleep. You, on the other hand, were still wide awake next to Valkyrie hugging your stuffed bear tightly to you.

You should let some of your emotions out from today.Plus you and Valkyrie haven’t talked in awhile. You poked her and she swung her head toward you looking down at you with those big ol’ eyes of hers.

“What do you think Valkyrie?…..Did he mean it?”

Valkyrie seemed to get super annoyed at that and blew a puff of hot air in your face. She turned her head away and closed her eyes. What was that for? She’s acting as if you asked a stupid question.

“Valkyrie seriously come on don’t act like that! I need some valid input in this!…Augh whatever it is pretty late but this discussion isn’t over yet….you’ll have to listen to my feelings some day.”

With that you shut your eyes as you tried to sleep to escape the confusing thoughts that centered around Johnny Joestar.


End file.
